Blog użytkownika:Arati/Tom 1 : Rozdział dziewiętnasty : Ku Arendelle
To był już czwarty dzień oczekiwania na decyzje w sprawie ostatecznego terminu odbicia Arendelle i nadal nie było żadnych wieści. By nie zmarnować takiego pięknego dnia jak ten Anka od razu jak się obudziła zaplanowała kilka rzeczy do zrobienia. Po śniadaniu urządziła sobie lekki trening, cały czas obserwując zdziwione miny przechodzących obok żołnierzy, potem wzięła kompiel, przebrała się i poszła z Kristoffem na miasto. Kilka godzin spędzili na zwiedzaniu, a potem udali się na targ. Tam Anna znalazła piękny łuk. Jak powiedział jej sprzedawca, to była broń z dalekiej i dzikiej krainy i była wzmocniona szlifowanym rogiem antylopy. Od razu go kupiła i poleciała wypróbować, zostawiając blondyna samego pośród straganów. Już przy pierwszej strzale zauważyła, że musi włożyć więcej siły w naciągnięcie cięciwy do końca. Gdy wypuściła pocisk nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Strzała przebiła słomianą tarczę na wylot i wbiła się w drzwi stodoły. Nałożyła kolejną, tym razem naciągając do połowy, trafiła dokładnie w środek tarczy. Opróżniła kołczan i zaniosła nowy łuk do komnaty. Następnie wzięła do ręki notatnik i poszła do ogrodów. Tam siadła na ławce w cieniu i powoli zaczęła szkicować krzak róż. -Tu jesteś! - powiedział zdyszany Kristoff - Wszędzie cię szukałem. -Coś się stało? -Przed chwilą spotkałem króla. Powiedział że za około dwa tygodnie flota będzie gotowa do wypłynięcia. -To świetnie! - powiedziała wstając na równe nogi. -To nie wszystko. Jutro wypływa statek do Arendelle i my możemy na nim płynąć. Anna była w niebowzięta na wieść o powrocie do domu. Pocałowała Kristoffa i pobiegła zamienić jeszcze kilka słów z królem. ___________________________________________________________________ -Jesteś pewna co do tych twoich zwierzaków? - spytał Lambert wymieniając cięciwę w kuszy. -Już ci mówiłam, podejdą jak najbliżej miasta, tak by nie zostać zauważone i będą czekać na mój sygnał do ataku. - odpowiedziała obserwując przechodzącą przed nimi "lawinę". -Niezauważone powiadasz? W odpowiedzi rzuciła mu tylko gniewne spojrzenie i poszła w kierunku pałacu. Lubiła Lamberta ale czasem potrafił ją zirytować. Wpadła na świetny pomysł by stworzyć armie, jak to nazwał ich rok temu Olaf, Puszków. Elsa spędziła cały tydzień na produkci śnieżnej armii, po to, by mieć wystarczające siły na atak. Plan był taki, by zepchnąć najeźdźcę w kierunku morza, gdzie będzie czekać połączona flota Nasturii i Arendelle, a Lambert podsumował że to może się udać i wyjechał żeby poinformować generała Tomasa o planie. Elsa uważała, że zasłużyła co najmniej na pochwałę, jak Anna, gdy ta popisała się wiedzą o mapach. -'' Czyżbym zaczęła się robić zazdrosna?'' - Poczekali kilka godzin aż horda bałwanów zejdzie z góry, a następnie sami wyruszyli w kierunku Arendelle. ___________________________________________________________________ Gevegon czekał w sali tronowej na przyjście króla Roberta. Zastanawiał się co takiego ma władca mu do powiedzenia, że kazał mu się wcześniej spakować na wyjazd. Stał przy tronie gdy drzwi do sali zostały energicznie otwarte. -Jesteś gotowy? - sługa odpowiedział kiwnięciem głową - To dobrze. Za dwie godziny wypływamy do Arendelle. -Tak jest Panie, tylko czy mógłbś powiedzieć dlaczego ja? -Wybrałem ciebie przyjacielu, ponieważ jesteś najbardziej zaufanym człowiekiem, jakiego mam. Byłeś ze mną od początków moich rządów wiernie pomagając i służąc radzą, poza tym dwadzieścia trzy lata temu uratowałeś mi i mojemu synowi życie. -To nic wielkiego Panie. -To nie nic wielkiego. Jesteś jedną z niewielu osób którym ufam, dlatego chcę mieć cię przy sobie gdy będę w tym płonącym chlewem. - przerwał na chwilę - Doszedłem do wniosku że ty zasługujesz na zemstę tak samo jak ja, dlatego oferuje ci osobistego zamordowania siostry królowej. Białowłosy demon jest mój. Koniec z wysługiwaniem się nieudacznikami. Biorę sprawy we własne ręcę. Co ty na to? -Z całym szacunkiem ale muszę odmówić. - odpowiedział spokojnie Gevegon - Popłynę z tobą, Panie, do Arendelle, ale nie chcę mieć niewinnej krwii na rękach. -Niewinnej krwi! - krzyknął rozzłoszczony król Robert - Skoro tak, to kto jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć mojej żony? Za śmierć twojej Margaret i twoich dzieci? -Moim zdaniem ten, kto rozpętał tamtą wojnę. - odpowiedział obserwując wściekły wyraz twarzy króla - Przy okazji, oto wiadomość z Nasturii. Po tych słowach dał władcy kopertę, wziął swoją walizkę i poszedł w stronę portu. Już od dawna zamierzał odbyć tą rozmowę z Robertem. Teraz przed odpłynięciem pozostała mu już tylko jedna rzecz do zrobienia. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania